Disk drive technology based on magnetic and laser technology continues to allow for denser information packing. However, each technology has its limits and defects, related to both physical limitations and mechanical limitations. Lasers and magnetic heads must be positioned by mechanical means and have minimum tolerances for the physical size of marks used to encode data on their respective media. Thus, it may be useful to provide an alternative method and apparatus for data storage and retrieval.